Super Glue and Nothing Days
by dashingalias
Summary: Near and Mello have to stay at Wammy's while the others go to dinner with llo/Near
1. Chapter 1

WEDNESDAY 17:50

Mello's POV

"As you all know,it's L's birthday,so he will be treating us all to dinner tomorrow!"Roger announced over the was the morning announcements,which always had the most boring news this is great!

"I hope L will come,"I whispered to Matt.

"Doubt it,"He frowned.

"God,you doubt everything don't you!"I grimaced.

"Yes."

"It was a rhetorical question!"

"Oh,I know."

"Sometimes you annoy me so much!"

"That's the idea."

I turned away,and that was the end of the does Matt have against L anyway?He's always making him out to be some kind of monster!I glance at the goodness this class was over 's definitely NOT my favourite teacher definitely wasn't . Aeden,a 10 stone pile of dust and bones,was 'strict but fair',horrible.I finished taking down the notes on the black board and began putting my stuff in my bag.I took out my test folder,we were about to receive our monthly exams took out a pile of test papers and began handing them out.

"Linda."

Linda went up to get her test.

"Matt."

I gave Matt the thumbs up as he went to get his test was the third best here,and geography was one of his many talents,so I knew he did well.

"Julie."

"Carmon."

He continued to call out passed me his test,he got 93 percent,an A.

"Nice,"I grinned.

"I know right,way better then last time."

"Mello,"I snapped back to reality as Aeden called my name.

I walked up to collect my test,trying to be as calm as possible…I swear,if I got 98 again…

"I expected more from you,Mello,"Aeden droned.

I worriedly took my I get even LESS than 98?

I didn't look at my papers until I got back to my desk.I didn't want to break down from shame in the middle of the sheep passed me on my way back,and I gave him my best death seemed unaffected,as usual.

"Great job,Near.I'm looking forward to seeing more of your work,"I heard Mr. Aeden say.

I grimaced.I really hate when people praise the robot.I sad gave me a reassuring look as I unfolded the papers.

"Damnit!"I curse.

"What did you get?"Matt asked.

"99,"I was so fucking close. .

"Wow,you're really close to Near's scores!I don't know why Aeden said he was disappointed in you…"Matt said.

"Favouritism,I'd say,"I replied.

"Yeah,Near's a real teacher's pet,"Matt stood class was over.

"Stupid should really play a prank on him!"Matt responded by nodding.

"Just don't beat him up again."I really wish Matt was so kind to the sheep.

"God that was one time!"I argued.

"This week.."

"Shut up Matt!"

WEDNESDAY 18:10

Near's POV

I walked out of the class with my was dinner,but I mostly skipped trailed along behind me.I don't hate her but I wish she would stop trying to be friends with me.I don't see why one would require friends.I've explained this to her multiple times but she simply says "Everyone needs a friend!",so I asked her why and she couldn't give me a valid point.I started walking back to my room so that I could get my toys out.

"Hey,where are you going?Linda asked.

"My room,"I reply

"Well,why don't you come and eat dinner with me?"She asks.

"I'm sorry Linda but I'm not very hungry,"I respond.

"But you need to eat!"she was true,I was under weight but that wasn't too big of a deal.

"I said that I am not hungry,Linda."

"But look at you!"She just won't let me go,will she?

"If you're that concerned then I shall bring the food to my room,"I drone.

"But I want to eat with you,Near,"She won't give up.

"Linda,please just let me go to my room…"

"Fine,see you later I guess…"Linda grumbles before finally leaving.I sigh and make my way to my hallways are pretty empty so it was relatively easy.

I reach my here decorates their doors with posters,pictures or stickers so that they can remember which room is door is plain white.I can easily remember where my room is,so why is it necessary?Linda tried to get my to put something up so that she would know where my room is.I refused.

I didn't need her to pester me more than she already does.

I got out my MP3 player and a rubiks cube.I keep it on low volume so I'll know when Mello is 'll just try to break it if he sees it.

I don't know why he hates me so much…

Actually,I does it because I get higher scores than 's jealous of me,I guess.

I turn on Golden Brown by The Stranglers,I like this song because it sounds beautiful and calming.I lie down on my bed and begin solving the cube.

Today is an uneventful day,I hasn't even bothered talking to me today.

Tomorrow will be different,I dinner (hopefully)with L is tomorrow.

I sigh.I've completed the cube.I drop it on the floor, I just listen to my 'calming' playlist and stare at the ceiling,willing for something to happen soon.

I'm so bored.

WEDNESDAY 23:40

Mello's POV

My plan was going had drifted off in the middle of it,so I was on my was okay though.I could handle this myself.I decided not to do something too drastic,just a small prank to show how much I HATED the sheep.I snuck into his room,he was just kept getting better!I tip-toed over to his blank puzzles in the corner.I grabbed the first wasn't solved but it looked simple enough.I took out my weapon of destruction:superglue,and began supergluing all the pieces in ,this is else could I do?Then I realised.

I could glue ALL his furniture to the floor.I everything he left on his table down,his chair was glued to the floor in the most inconvenient area(in front of his toy cupboard,no more opening that!)I glued EVERYTHING.

I walked to the door,glanced back then 'd be hilarious.

I walked back to my room,climbed into my bed and just thought for a ?I had no idea.I thought of Near,mostly.I regret doing that.I have no idea when I started caring.I shake it off,awkwardly laugh and then try to get to sleep.

**(A/N:A boring chapter to set things up!Enjoy!Also,Mello's prank does have some significance to the story :))**


	2. Chapter 2

Mello's POV

Thursday 07:03

I sat outside the probably wasn't the ideal thing to do,if Roger passed by I wouldn't be able to hide fast I had just woken up,I was I sat against the was still asleep,I could hear his high pitched snore.I smiled as I imagined him sleeping..He would look so peaceful.I just wanted to hear his reaction to what I had done.I honestly don't know why I feel so bad about it.

Wait…I listened closer.

I could hear him getting up!And was he humming?I pressed my ear against the began singing softly.I grinned,if only I could record it I would be able to black mail him for the next few years!

'Golden brown,texture like sun,'he it?Could it be?

"Weighs me down…My mind she runs,"He trailed off,and stopped singing.

I was was Golden Brown by The Stranglers,one of my be honest it's weird to think of the sheep listening to all, wasn't THAT emotionless.

I heard footsteps,and he walked over to the wardrobe of puzzles.I frowned,that was probably one of the worst things I did yesterday.I could hear him cursing under his breath as he tried to move the chair.

Oh god,what did I do?

I honestly feel sorry for the little sheep.

I open the door for reasons unknown to me(actually I do,I want to help remove the glue).

Near stares at me weirdly.I stare back.

"Good morning shit face,"I sneer.

"Mello,did you do this?"Near asked as he tried to move the chair.

"Yes,"I just sighs.

"Why?"he asks.I shrug.

"Well,why are you here then?"He moves over to the table and tries to move it too.

"I honestly have no idea,"I say truthfully,

"But I'm sorry."

Another staring contest ensues.

Grey is supposedly blunt,but I know that's not true as I stare into his 're steady,wavering shine at the looks really beautiful,to be honest,which makes it even easier to just .

Gosh,why am I having these thoughts?They're really annoying!

"And what exactly did you use to stick the furniture to the floor?"Near looks away.I win.

"Glue."

"What kind?"

"The super kind."

"…You know I should really report this to Roger?"Near says.

"Do I care?"I smirk.

"Probably not,but I do,"Near replies.

"Don't be a rat,Near!"I shout.

"Are you forgetting that you're being brat right now?"

"You're the only brat here!"I growl.

"I'm telling Roger,"he sighs.

"Like I care!"I storm out of the room,I can handle Roger.I pull out a chocolate bar(hersheys)and take a bite with a loud snap.I smile,for some reason that sound makes me really satisfied.I have no idea where I'm going,I just started stomping down here.I grin as I realise how many people I'm waking up with my loud footsteps.

Annoying people was a talent of mine.

Near's POV

Thursday 07:46

I didn't wish to report Mello,but this was ridiculous.I filed a complaint to Roger,and he called Mello in.

Mello glared.A cold,mean hair bounces as he walks past,his head held high.

"Mello."

"Roger,we meet again.I thought you died since I last saw you,what with your age."

I just stand and shit's about to hit the fan.

"Don't talk back to your superiors!"Roger snarls.

"You?Superior?When did this happen?"Mello confidence astounds me.I envy his looks Roger in the eye and says

"Why am I here?I did nothing."

"Oh yeah?What about Near's room?"Roger 's obvious to tell that he hates Mello.

"I have nothing to do with that **sheep**!"Mello emphasises the word 'sheep'.

"Don't call him that."

"Don't call me here,then."

And a staring contest commences.I make a bet that Mello will only person he loses to is they duel,I begin to subconsciously observe sudden fascination with him puzzles has the kind of hair that you want to run your hands through,his hair isn't really ginger, got teased ages ago for looking like a girl but that fact was quickly 'forgotten' after Mello and Matt beat the bullies .

He's extremely violent,rebellious and arrogant.I don't know why I consider him the closest thing to a like a he's wearing a black cotton tank top,it hangs loosely of his hour-glass wears his usual gold crucifix around his isn't religious,I wonder why he wears 's wearing black tracksuit too glamorous.I must have missed something because when I wake up from my trance,Roger is talking.

"Mello,you won't be coming to dinner with L,"Roger fixed his knew how much Mello wanted to go.

Mello stood in pure disbelief.

"You have to stay here with the curators when we're all gone,"Roger wrote a yellow note(a note for when you're in trouble) and handed it to Mello.

"Roger,do you really deem this necessary?"I pitch in.I'm mad at Mello,but…I know about his obsession of L.L is like his hero,a role model for him to look up to strive keep fighting he finally gets a chance to meet the amazing L in person,and he can't go.

"Why do you say that,Near?You were the one who filed a complaint…"Both were looking at me.I blushed,but continued.

"Roger,it's unfair to do really wants to meet his role model and you shouldn't stop him from doing this."

"…" I just kept talking.

"Do make Mello stay here."

"…"

Maybe they were trying to comprehend my sudden 'naughty' behaviour?

"I would be willing to stay here instead of Mello,"I ?That was a lie!I just hated Roger right now for unknown reasons.I was THE one who told on Mello,yet I'm defending him now!

"…"

"If you make Mello stay I'm staying,"I stated,as if it was a said nothing,just handed me a yellow gave me a weirded out 'what-did-you-just-do-look' but I just brushed past him as I turned to leave.I walk back to my room,and get ready for English History.I want to shock people more,speak out more.I was about to change from my 'night pyjamas' to my 'day pyjamas'.Yes,that's how my clothing system I have no access to my clothes(wardrobe glued)so I'm left with my gym kit that I've never worn before.I don't do gym,my asthma doesn't allow me to attend I shrug and get changed into ,English History.

**A/N:Okay so a lotta OOC Near!The glue thing is kinda stupid,I know...Whatever,it gives Near and Mello some alone time!*fangirling***


End file.
